


Christmas Date

by Gaaladrieel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dating, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Online Dating, Romance, rest of both bilbo and thorin's families also make some appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/pseuds/Gaaladrieel
Summary: Bilbo has seen him a few times now, the tall dark-haired perfect man who often stops by Bilbo's favourite coffee shop to get lunch. Tempted to say hi, he never does, sure the man is married, and if not then most definitely not interested in someone like him.. Well, a certain dating app might tell him otherwise!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Christmas Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epoxide (MiyuWrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuWrites/gifts).



> I really hope my lil fic can bring a smile to my receiver, and everyone reading it!  
> And I hope you all have a wonderful holiday, and that 2021 is a better year for everyone. But ending this less great one with a bunch of lovely fics sure ain't bad! :D 
> 
> I've got a few songs that I listened to while writing, and as much as I'd like to just link to my spotify playlist, you can easily find out who I am by checking out my spotify since I've got lists for many of my fics on there, with their names 🙊 So I'll write a list, and you can check 'em out if you wish! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Most Of Us Are Strangers - Seafret  
> Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop - Landon Pigg  
> Winder Wonderland - The Sweeplings  
> Let Me Know - Winona Oak  
> The Few Things - JP Saxe  
> Grow Into Love - Half Moon Run  
> It's Not Christmas - Brown & Gray  
> Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas - Aimee Bayles & Matt Sucich
> 
> "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yuletide gay."  
> Me listening whilst writing: "I'm trying to!"

“Bilbo? Bilbo, are you even listening to me?” Prim glares at him, but her smile turns smug when he finally looks back at her from across the table.

“Hu?”

“Are you looking at that man’s ass?”

Bilbo’s cheeks turn red and she’s expecting some half-assed denial, but instead, he looks straight at her and says, “yes, yes I am,” and turns back to look at the man by the counter.

“Oh, Bilbo,” Prim laughs.

“But look at him,” Bilbo says softly. “His perfect dark hair, perfect length, his perfect beard... And look how tall he is! Perfect.”

“I bet he’s married,” Bilbo says and sighs.

The man by the counter turns to leave, and Bilbo’s eyes follow him out the door. “And has five kids who are spoilt rotten.”

“Or not,” Prim says.

Bilbo narrows he’s eyes at her. “If not, then he’s definitely not gay.”

“Who knows?” she asks before taking another sip of her tea.

And as Bilbo glares into his cup, Prim waves at Thorin as he walks past the window.

Later that evening, once dinner is eaten and he’s settled down in his sofa with a cup of tea, Bilbo unlocks his phone and stares at the blue icon.

He hates dating apps. The thought of dating in general. But everyone’s nagging about him being single, and his curiosity, got the better of him one day, and he downloaded happn. So far, he’d seen quite a few handsome men, but none right for him.

It doesn’t take long before the first guy he’s been nearby today pops up on the screen when he clicks the icon, and he hits the first x.

He’s about to give up after hitting x on five, and liked one guy, when a familiar face pops up.

It's the man from the café.

It's _THE_ man from the café!

The one he’s seen a few times during lunch lately, the one with the perfect hair, beard, height... And eyes! Oh, the eyes! He didn’t know they were that blue.

And his name is Thorin, he’s 36, and most definitely not married! Not even straight! And no kids!

Bilbo can hardly believe it.

The red heart button shines bright back at him and Bilbo clicks it as fast as he can, of course he’s liking this guy!

He’s about to drop both his phone and cup of tea when the thing starts vibrating in his hand, the screen filled with blinking stars and hearts and the words “it’s a match!”

Bilbo stares at the phone, his mouth open. Not only did he actually find the guy, he’s already liked Bilbo!

Putting his phone down on the table, Bilbo gets up. His heart is beating hard in his chest, and his stomach is suddenly filled with butterflies. It’s been so long since he’s been in a relationship, since he’s even dated anyone. Thinking of it, he’s never really been on a proper date, the guys he’s been with has been people he’s already known, or they just started hanging out at each other places, no dinners or such.

He takes a sip of his tea, the taste and smell of earl grey helping in calming his nerves a bit.

But then the blasted thing vibrates again.

Walking back over to the sofa, he stares down at it. “Oh my god,” he whispers.

A new message. From Thorin!

 _“Hi, saw you at the coffee shop today. Wondering if you’d like to meet there tomorrow_?”

He wants to meet him. He wants to go on a date. With Bilbo!?

“Yes! Yes yes of course!” Bilbo says out loud. “Yeess!”

Maybe think of a better response than that….

_“Hi! I’d love to! What time would be best for you?”_

_“How about noon?” Thorin replies right away._

_“Noon’s great!”_

Bilbo thinks it a bit odd, don’t people usually chat a bit before meeting? Or is it just the way things are done these days? When he actually used to go out, people met each other at pubs and bars and chatted there, now it’s all online, though he has to admit it makes it easier to steer away from the kind of people he’d try to avoid at the bars he often ventured too. And how neat to actually know some of people’s hobbies and interests before talking to them, so there’s no major clash, it also makes it easier to start a conversation.

_“Great. I’m a bit swamped with work tonight, or I’d love to keep chatting. But might be just as well to chat face to face right away? See you tomorrow!”_

“Oh, well that makes sense,” Bilbo thinks as he taps out a reply.

Though honestly, he couldn’t care less, that they won’t be spending days chatting on their phones before meeting. The man from the coffee shop isn’t married, nor does he have any kids, he’s not even in a relationship – lord knows why, he’s single AND gay! And he wants to meet him! Him!

Trying, but failing, at being as calm and looking as everyday casual as possible, Bilbo sighs as he looks at himself in the tall mirror by his front door. The shirt makes him look too dressed up, and he unbuttons it as fast as he’s able, and throws it onto the floor on his way to the bedroom. His usual black jumper will have to do, at least he’ll be comfortable which in turn will make it easier for him to focus on the date.

He ties his shoes, throws on his coat and a burgundy scarf – it is Christmas after all, and heads out the door.

Thorin sits at one of the wooden tables by the floor to ceiling windows, and waves at him as he comes through the door, the sight of him and the smell of coffee and cinnamon instantly lifts Bilbo’s mood. His mouth goes dry at the sight of the man, his dark hair just a tad too long but perfect, although brushed back a bit and not as messy as yesterday, the beard is dark against his skin, his blue eyes shining in the warm light from the Christmas lights in the window and candles on the table, and his bright smile… Oh, that smile. He’s dressed in black jeans and a black button-up shirt that fits perfectly over his chest and arms.

“Hi,” Bilbo stops by the table and holds out a hand, “I’m Bilbo.”

Thorin’s hand is warm, his grip firm. “Thorin, nice meeting you,” he smiles.

Bilbo sits down with a grin, “Likewise!”

“Well, properly,” Thorin says. “I’ve seen you here a couple of times on my break.”

Bilbo’s eyes widen. “You have?”

“Yeah,” Thorin chuckles. “Honestly never had the courage to say hi though.”

“Same here,” Bilbo says, and can’t help but smile at the faint red appearing on Thorin’s cheeks.

“My first thoughts were that you’d be married and have like five kids.” Bilbo realises what he said as the last word rolls out of his mouth, and looks at Thorin with wide eyes, but the man thankfully laughs.

“You must be thinking of my sister,” Thorin says between chuckles.

“She’s got five kids!?”

“Oh, thank goodness no, only two, and though she’s a strict one and quite good with them they can seem like five sometimes.”

“And let me guess,” Bilbo grins, “You’re the one spoiling them?”

“Yes,” Thorin laughs, “of course!”

This has Bilbo laughing too, and he can’t help but be happy about the fact his mouth running from him had them breaking the ice.

“You could have just asked your cousin though,” Thorin says, and Bilbo frowns.

“Prim? You know Prim?”

“Oh, I thought she might’ve told you we work together?”

“You do!?”

“Yeah, she’s the one who told me about the app actually,” Thorin laughs. “We rarely speak but she heard me talking with my brother, who I also work with, and she told me about it and I thought, why not.”

“I actually asked her about you yesterday, she just laughed, told me you’re her cousin and to check the app.”

“That damn woman,” Bilbo sighs, the sound fading into a laugh.

“She reminds me a bit of my sister.”

“Oh, you poor man,” Bilbo laughs, “if she’s anything like Prim.”

“So, Bilbo, would you like something to eat? Drink?”

“Yes, that’d be lovely.”

“My treat.”

“Wait, you sure? I can pay for…”

“You pay next time, yeah?” Thorin interrupts him.

“Next time? I… Yes, yes of course!” Bilbo grins.

Bilbo can’t help but look at Thorin as he leaves to order, and admire the way his jeans sits over his behind, and strong thighs… Perfect, just perfect, Bilbo thinks.

Their conversation flows easily, and Bilbo’s glad the man has got a great personality too. He can be terrible at small talk, and often feel a little uncomfortable around new people, but it feels as if they’ve known each other for ages, and Bilbo can’t remember when he last felt so comfortable and at ease with someone who’s not family or a close friend.

He doesn’t seem to have many hobbies, spending most of his time either at work or with his siblings and nephews, which he clearly adores by the sound of it.

And where this sudden urge to make sure the man relaxes and works less comes from, Bilbo doesn’t know, but he knows it would please him to spend a lazy Saturday with Thorin.

“I’m so sorry,” Thorin says after another story of his nephews that had Bilbo laughing, “I really need to get back to the office…” He sighs as he looks at his watch.

“Oh, okay, so uhm…”

“It’s been really lovely, Bilbo,” Thorin smiles.

“It has,” Bilbo smiles. “Would you like to come over to my place tomorrow? We can watch a movie? If you’re not busy of course, it is a Friday after all.”

“No plans for the weekend,” Thorin says quickly. “I’d love to.”

“Great!”

They agree over text later that night, to meet outside Thorin’s work at five, after Bilbo had suggested to meet there and go for a walk through the city to his house when Thorin told him he didn’t drive but usually jog home.

Of course you do, Bilbo had thought, and for a split second, he’d been worried if Thorin would ever try to make him run… Well, he’d just have to make sure that would never happen.

“Do you run?” Thorin asks him as they start walking away from his office.

Bilbo looks up at him for a moment, before letting out a small laugh. “No, I don’t.” He says. “You’ll have to have something chasing me to make me run.”

Thorin lets out a laugh at that, “No judgement here, it’s not for everyone. I ran a bit when I was younger but work got the best of me later. It wasn’t until Frerin had to borrow my car all the time last year that I started walking to and from work, even after he finally got a car again. It’s relaxing.”

Bilbo looks at him almost worried then.

“Work is alright, but it’s work you know. A lot of sitting, and talking, either on the phone or in meetings. It’s nice to run back home, move, enjoy the silence, reflect on the day or empty my head of everything that’s happened.”

“Makes sense,” Bilbo says. “I prefer walks, especially in the forest close to my house, so I see what you mean.”

“I’ve forgotten to ask you, what do you do for work?”

“History teacher at uni. Sounds exciting doesn’t it,” he laughs.

“As if accounting is more fun,” Thorin says.

“Only a couple of days a week though, the rest I spend marking, preparing, studying, or writing on my own stories.”

“So you write? May I ask what?”

“Just short stories, fiction, fairies and dragons and all that, some children stories too actually.”

“Incredible, I don’t understand how anyone can be able to write, just come up with stories…”

“Same as with running, not for everyone,” Bilbo laughs, “it has its ups and downs but it’s quite fun when inspiration strikes.”

“Oh, they’ve turned on the lights!” Thorin grins as they round a corner and head down the main shopping street.

The large spruce tree stands proudly in the centre of it, the street lit up by its brightly shining lights and all the Christmas lights on the surrounding shops.

“It’s quite beautiful, all the lights, isn’t it?” Thorin asks.

“It is,” Bilbo grins, Thorin’s pure joy warming his heart and making him worried he’ll burst, the man is simply too adorable. 

It starts snowing then, the fluffy flakes gently falling around them for the rest of their walk to Bilbo’s house just on the edge of the centre. The whole neighbourhood has put up Christmas lights by now, and it makes for the most romantic walk, Bilbo thinks.

But as nice as it is outside, it’s quite nice to take off their thick coats and scarf as they come inside.

“Would you like me to start a fire?” Thorin asks as they enter the living room.

Bilbo is already on the other side of the room, crouching behind the Christmas tree to put the lights on. “No no, I’ll do it soon, I won’t trouble you with it.”

“I don’t mind,” Thorin says as he walks over to the fireplace. Sitting down on his knees, he grabs a few pieces of wood from the basket beside it and sets about making a fire.

“Really, Thorin, you don’t have to,” Bilbo says as he stands back up.

“It’s alright, Bilbo,” Thorin laughs. “You finish lighting the candles, and order the pizza you promised me, and I’ll take care of this.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Bilbo chuckles as he continues lighting the lights around the room.

Sinking down into the sofa with a plate with pizza, Bilbo feels nothing but pure happiness. It’s been a long time since he’s felt this way. The room bathes in a warm glow from the fire, Christmas tree, and all the candles he’s lit, and even though his Fridays lately have looked just like this, they can’t compare with this one. It’s no usual quiet Friday night, but one so warm and comfortable Bilbo can hardly believe his luck.

“There’s room for two here.” Thorin’s voice is low, dark and delightful. He looks up at Bilbo from where he’s sitting in the corner of the sofa as he pats the space next to him, and Bilbo grins as he scoots closer, rewarded with a smile as Thorin puts his arm around his shoulders.

He’s still in Thorin’s arms when he wakes up the next morning, only in his bed. Their evening had been full of good wine and conversation, picking up where they left off the day before with stories of their lives and families as well as delving into goals and dreams and what they were looking for romantically. Thankfully, Bilbo thinks as he looks over at Thorin whose mouth is partly open and hair a right mess on the pillow, they’re both interested in a relationship, and so far, match well as far as interests and personalities are concerned. And though there most likely are more differences than he knows of now, Bilbo has a strange feeling they’ll complement and fulfil each other.

Thorin lets out a soft snore, and Bilbo smiles as he turns towards him, the feeling of Thorin's arm around his shoulders tightening its hold as he moves close. He drapes an arm over his stomach, which, along with the rest of the man, he must admit looks very good without clothes, and Bilbo's smile widens at the thought of one day exploring all of Thorin's body. But right now, he’s quite content with what he’s seen so far and that the man had agreed to stay the night after Bilbo told him not to waste his money on taxi and he’d be too worried about him if he were to walk home in the middle of the night and as drunk as they were. Thorin had only smiled at him then and pulled him close with an arm around his back and given him a kiss, before walking up to the bedroom where they both had fallen asleep after a couple more kisses.

Thorin's voice is deep and quiet as he utters a “good morning,” into Bilbo's curls, before giving the top of his head a kiss.

Bilbo tilts his head back a little and is met with a smile and two sleepy eyes. “Good morning,” he smiles.

Prim looks at him over her mug of tea from where she’s slumped in one of his mother’s chairs in the living room as he sits down across from her. The fire is crackling between them, and the house is filled with the smell of his mothers cooking, of leftover ham, sausages, pork and all other goodies they’d had for dinner at the Christmas party yesterday.

His parents' house had been filled with relatives, of curious uncles and aunts, complaining grandparents, of cousins eager to discuss, and loud children running around. There’d been plenty of food, mulled and regular wine, hot chocolate, pies, pastries, cookies and sweets, and Christmas crackers that had the children screaming, and the adults chuckle at the jokes inside, and Christmas music and terrible singing from a couple of cousins, Bilbo was surprised his ears didn’t ring.

The Christmas tree in the corner of the living room that had been closed to hidden behind all the presents is visible again, and the house now a lot quieter after everyone had left after breakfast. Well, everyone apart from Prim, Drogo, and Frodo.

“Dinner’s almost ready, darlings!” Belladonna steps into the living room, three-year-old Frodo on her hip. “There’s not many sausages left but.”

“Mum,” Bilbo chuckles, “there’s still so much food left for the six of us, we’ll be fine.”

“Yes, yes, I suppose,” she says. “Oh sweetheart, I’ve been meaning to ask you, but I wouldn’t bring it up during Christmas dinner, with all the noisy buggers you know.”

“Buggers,” Frodo laughs, his plump face lit up with a grin.

“Oh, Frodo!” Belladonna chastises, a smile on her lips as Prim only bursts out laughing.

“Ask me what, mum?”

“How’s that Thorin fella of yours, dear?”

It gets strangely quiet then, it’s as if the fire stops crackling even. He stares at prim, who only grins. He can feel his cheeks go warm, and the thought of Thorin again makes his own mouth break into a grin, the sounds come rushing back, the thud of his own heart loud in his ears.

His mother’s voice is soft and kind, “He’s quite special, isn’t he, darling.”

He looks at her with a smile, “He really is.”

“I might have spilt the tea a little…”

“Oh, did you spill, darling? I’ll go get paper!”

“No, auntie, no I…” Prim starts laughing. “It’s a silly way of saying I’ve gossiped.”

“Oh!” Belladonna exclaims before she too begins to laugh. “Well, you know you can always spill that sort of tea, any liquid on my furniture or yourself on the other hand!”

“Thought so,” Bilbo sighs with a shake of his head.

He hadn’t really told her much, and for a moment he feels bad for having told Prim most of what’s been going on, but not his mum. He’d told her he had started dating, and had met someone, but not much more than wanting to keep meeting the man and see what it’d lead to.

“He’s well,” he says after a moment, “thanks for asking.”

“Well,” Prim laughs. “He’s been annoying everyone at the office with how cheerful he’s been lately, it’s so unlike him it’s terrifying.”

“He’s great, auntie. Wonderful young man, perfect for Bilbo, quite handsome too,” Prim giggles.

“Yes, you said so,” Bella smiles.

“You two are terrible,” Bilbo sighs.

“But honestly, Bilbo,” Bella says, “How is he? Does he treat you well? Do you enjoy spending time with him?”

“Auntie, they’ve spent close to every day together for the past three weeks,” Prim laughs, “I think he does.”

Bilbo looks at Prim with a small smile, and turns to his mother and says quietly, “he’s… He’s one of the most wonderful people I’ve met.”

“Oh, darling,” Bella smiles. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Bella!” his father’s voice booms from the kitchen across the hall. “Dinner’s ready! Tell the kids will you.”

Bilbo laughs as he gets up from the chair. “Dad, I’m 35.”

Bungo turns to him as he walks into the kitchen behind his mother, an oven dish full of roasted meat in his red oven mitt clad hands. “And? Still my kid,” he grins, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

They text daily, about everything and nothing, tells each other how their day’s been, Thorin tells him about his nephews and the ruckus they are making, and Bilbo tells him of Frodo, who seems quite the dream compared to Fili and Kili if he’s being honest. They even talk on the phone one night, Thorin's deep voice laced with tiredness and laughter a comfort, and it makes him incredibly happy but also miss him so terribly it feels as if he’s curling in on himself and close to tears when they hang up and the dark room turns awfully quiet. He really shouldn’t be missing someone he’s only known for a few weeks this bad, but he can’t help it.

And judging from the looks he gets from his family as he joins them by the breakfast table on New Year's Eve, he’s doing a terrible job of hiding how much it actually affects him. Prim sighs and gives him a small smile, whilst Drogo outright tells him he looks terrible. His father looks at him over his glasses on his nose, and pats his hand as he sits down, “you doing alright?”

His mother comes out from the pantry then, and it only takes her a quick look at her son to put down the food in her hands, and find a small saucepan, milk, and cocoa powder.

“I’m fine,” Bilbo says, deliberately not looking at anyone as he says so, and focuses on the warm bread rolls and making himself breakfast.

“You know what,” Prim says just as Bella sets down a large mug of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows in front of Bilbo. “Let’s, okay you know what you’re literally five years old, Bilbo.”

“I’m making one for you too sweetheart, don’t you worry.”

“Oh,” Prim says softly. “Thank you, auntie!”

“What I was going to say,” she continues, “when you’re all done with breakfast, we’re going on a little trip.”

“What?” Bilbo frowns. “Why?”

“You’re being a miserable sod.”

“And there’s no denying it,” she says as he opens his mouth to protest. “So, we’re going on a little trip, to cheer you up. Besides, we’ve been here the whole time, might as well get out for a bit.”

And so, it’s decided, and once breakfast is eaten, they all get their winter coats and head out to Drogo’s car.

“Adventure!” Frodo shouts as he runs down the driveway towards it.

At least someone’s excited, Bilbo thinks.

Known for falling asleep on car rides, it’s to none’s surprise that Bilbo does just that, but there’s only so much snowy hills and empty roads one can be bothered to look at and with a night of close to no sleep, it was bound to happen.

A couple of hours later, Bilbo awakes with a jolt to Frodo’s squeals of “we’re here!”

“Sweetheart, are you awake?” his mother asks, turning in her seat between Frodo and Bungo in front of him, giving him a bright smile when he looks up at her.

“I am now.”

“Good, we’re almost there,” she grins.

“Yeah, I figured,” he chuckles.

They’re on a gravel road, lined with a forest of pine trees, and… Is it really mountains he can see in the distance?

“I’m sorry, where the hell are we?”

“At a cabin,” Prim says from the passenger seat.

“Yeah,” Bilbo says just as a large log cabin appears, “I can see that, but where?”

“In the blue mountains,” his father says, and for someone who prefers to stay at home, he seems unusually happy about being there.

“What!?” Bilbo exclaims. “The Blue Mountains?! Did we seriously drive all the way here on New Year's Eve, of all days?”

“Yeah,” Prim laughs. “I’ve got a surprise for you!”

“Well it better be damn good,” Bilbo grumbles. Pulling up the sleeve of his knitted jumper he stares at the watch on his wrist. “It’s already 2 pm, and I’m hungry.”

“Oh, there’ll be plenty of food, I’m sure,” Bella says, a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye as Drogo pulls up and to a stop in front of the cabin.

Bilbo can’t see that much of the inside from the front, but judging by what he can see, it seems quite large, and the back of it must have a fantastic view of the mountains.

Prim walks past him, Frodo on her hip, and knocks on the large wooden door before putting him down.

“Do we actually know someone with a cabin like this?”

“Yes,” Prim says.

His mother only giggles as she walks up the stairs after him.

“What the hell,” he frowns at the large oven dish in her hands. “Did you bring the turkey?”

“Yes, of course, we need dinner, darling.”

“What the fuck is going on!? Drogo, you’re the sensible one here, please enlighten me.”

“Nope,” Drogo chuckles.

And just then, the door creaks open and they’re met by two grinning women.

“Oh, brother! There’s someone here for you!” the one at the front shouts.

“Love the outfit!” Prim gasps. The woman is dressed in a tight black jumper, and a long burgundy skirt in velvet, her long dark waves reaches her hips, and the earrings and necklace sparkle in the warm candlelight.

“Thank you!” she grins.

The other one Bilbo is sure could be her sister, but her hair is of silver, but just as long, and so he silently decides she’s probably her mother.

“Are you coming?!” the younger one shouts.

Bilbo can hear footsteps from behind her, and it’s as if the air is knocked out of him when she steps aside.

“Thorin,” he says quietly.

Thorin's eyes are wide. “Bilbo!” 

Bilbo runs the few steps it takes him to close the distance between them, and Thorin's arms around him again, hugging him tight, the feeling of him close, of his lips leaving kisses on the top of his head, is close to bringing him to tears. Who knew it could feel so wonderful. So right.

“Surprise!” Prim and the younger woman, who Bilbo learns is Thorin's sister Dís, cheers.

With their arms still around each other, not willing to let go, they look at their respective families, all of them grinning.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Bilbo frowns at Prim.

“No idea what you’re talking about.”

“You two know each other?” Thorin asks, looking from Prim to his sister. “Should’ve known.”

There’s a loud, happy scream coming from inside, and Dís sighs, “must be Kili,” she says and turns to walk back inside just as there’s a squeal.

“And that’s Frodo,” Prim laughs as she quickly takes off her shoes and runs after Dís.

“Well, I believe proper introductions are in order,” the other woman chuckles.

And as Bilbo thought, she’s the mother. Thorin's mother even, to be correct, and seeing them side by side he can clearly see the resemblance, though Thorin definitely has his dark hair from his father who barely has any grey.

Along with Thorin's parents, Bilbo is also introduced to his siblings and nephews, and it is during dinner that night that they both learn of how Prim had called Frerin, asking for help, but he’d only handed the phone over to his sister who’d seen Thorin's terrible mood and all but begged Prim to “drag his dear man over, will you.”

They barely leave each other’s side, sitting next to each other by the dinner table, and in the sofa when snacks and drinks are served, and it’s by each other’s side, with an arm around the other’s waist or shoulder they stand outside the cabin as the clock is about to hit midnight.

The kids have been woken up from their naps to see the fireworks, and are running and rolling in the snow and down the small hills behind the cabin.

With his arm around Bilbo's shoulder, Thorin pulls him closer. “I’m very glad you came.”

“Me too,” Bilbo says.

“I missed you,” Thorin says quietly.

Bilbo looks up at him then, and grins as Thorin's smile appears over his scarf.

“I missed you too,” he says softly.

There’s a squeal from the kids as the first firework is sent up, the rest of their families cheering.

“Happy New Year, Thorin!”

Thorin's hand is cold on his cheek as he leans down and kisses him. “Happy New Year, Bilbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! 🧡
> 
> .... also guess who, after 8 years of being single, started dating autumn this year.... 🙈😂 So yeah, I've not been the best at social distancing, and it might've been an inspiration for this fic 🙊


End file.
